Itsuki Oak
NOTE: Sailor Suit Pretty Cure belongs to Cure Wonder! Please do not change any major information or make any edits on pages relating to Sailor Suit Pretty Cure without my permission! If you want to fix grammar mistakes or add any minor category I might've missed, please write in the summary box what you fixed. Thank you! Itsuki Oak (Alyssa Oak in the English dub) is the fourth Cure in the series Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. She is a strong girl and can lift heavy things. She is a tomboy, but has a feminine side to her. She may appear and is tough due to being in a sukeban girl gang, but she has a soft side. She has light brown hair that she wears in a ponytail and has green eyes. She also has fair skin, a large chest, and an athletic figure. Her summer casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure is a short-sleeved white T-shirt that has Keroro on it with the words "de arimasu" colored blue on the bottom, a green skirt with black leggings, and she wears short brown socks with white sneakers. Her winter casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure is a green coat with a salmon pink Hello Kitty shirt with black stripes on it underneath the coat, she wears a pink skirt that comes below the knees, wears black and green striped knee-length stockings, and brown boots. Her summer casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S is a pink tank top with Hello Kitty's face on it, she wears green shorts, and wears pink My Melody flip-flops. Her winter casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S is a black shirt with Kuromi on it, she wears a brown sweater with it, a black skirt, green kneesocks, and black sneakers. Her casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: Blackout in Yumehara Town is a black Hello Kitty shirt with a matching pink Hello Kitty skirt. Her outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: Kyonko's Evil Melodies is a checkered mint green shirt with a navy blue vest and blue jean shorts with white cuffs; she also wears short black boots. As Cure Timber, her hair gets longer, becomes a dark brown, and is in a ponytail. She wears a long-sleeved, midriff-bearing white sailor blouse with a green bow on it and a green sailor collar, a long green skirt, white socks, and brown shoes. She also wears white gloves with a green stripe going through them and a belt around her waist. Her battle catchphrase is "I won't let you hurt my friends!" ''Her happy/winning catchphrases are ''"Score!" ''and ''"Yeah, alright!" ''Her angry/sad/losing catchphrases are ''"TKO, Technical Knock-Out!" ''and ''"This can't be right!" '' Personality Itsuki is a tomboyish girl who was the former leader of a sukeban girl gang and came from Osaka. Now, she is a student at Clover Academy. She may be a tomboy, but she has a girly side. At first, she was embarrassed by it but then she liked it. She is tough, but she has a kind heart. Itsuki likes sports, does martial arts, and likes playing video games but she also likes cute clothes, cute things, dolls, and watching shows that have cute/moe characters in them like My Melody, Hello Kitty, Lucky Star, and Stardust Witch Meruru. She has a Kansai dialect, but she tones it down so people could understand her; she still uses the Kansai honorific -han for people she respects. When she gets excited or angry she speaks with a thick Kansai dialect, which is a running gag. She is a prankster, as well as a jokester, and cross-dresses as a boy for fun and to prank people. She also makes jokes, especially to help herself or others cope with difficult situations. Itsuki is good at baking and gardening. In fact, when she grows up, she wants to own a flower and cake shop. She also has a soft spot for cute things, which can be a strength and a weakness. Just like Bunny, Itsuki is also informal with her friends and gives them nicknames. She uses the informal, feminine ''uchi to refer to herself. History Itsuki's Past When Itsuki attended elementary school in Osaka, her parents hired a babysitter named Aisuruto Itoshi to take care of her until they came back. Her parents were rich and could afford a babysitter for their daughter. She loved her babysitter and called her Aisu-han or, as she eventually began calling her, Onee-chan. Itsuki's parents went to the movie theater to watch the movie Airplane but then, jokingly stated by Itsuki herself, ironically, a chemical toilet fell out of an airplane that was planning to safely dispose of it crashed through the theater roof, crushed her father, killing him, and her mother died from breathing in the toxic fumes. In reality, her parents died from a plane crash while they were watching the movie Airplane there. When Itsuki heard the news, she was saddened; it also meant that her parents would never come back home. She would have to go to an orphanage until she could find a family to adopt her, but Aisuruto decided to adopt the orphaned Itsuki. She was happy that she had someone to take care of her and was glad to not be in an orphanage. But to this day, Itsuki was afraid of airplanes. Itsuke-han the Sukeban Girl Gang Member When Itsuki attended Kansai Middle School, there was a sukeban girl gang. The gang always pulled harmless but mean-spirited pranks on people by day and operated and commited crime by night. The gang never was caught by the police and they preferred to keep it this way. The girl gang's name was "Two-Face" or TF because they were pranksters by day, but criminals by night. Itsuki became a member of the gang by charming every member, including the leader who they call "Boss-sama". Boss-sama let Itsuki in calling her "Itsuke" because the suki part of her name was similar to sukeban. So, she was Itsuki by day and Itsuke by night. Some of the members also called her Suke-chan. Then eventually she became the leader, but she preferred to be called Itsuke-han instead of Boss-sama like the previous leader. Itsuke-han, as she was called, liked to be respected but she was not "high-and-mighty" like the previous leader. While she was known as Itsuke-han, she only did the small stuff; she saved the big stuff for people who she disliked and disliked her back. She kept this all a secret from her old babysitter, who she lived with. It was for a while, until Two-Face attacked Kansai Middle School. Itsuki told a shy girl to run, because the gang was going to beat her up, and the girl did. The gang was shocked by this and wanted to beat her up for betraying them. Itsuki defended herself and the gang was taken away to a rehabilitation center due to their circumstances; Boss-sama was already at the rehab center due to her circumstances. Itsuki was safely escorted out, but didn't get in trouble due to defending herself and that she was doing the right thing. She told Aisuruto everything and even though she was shocked, she didn't hate Itsuki; in fact, she was relieved that Itsuki was okay and that she was still Itsuki. Moving Away from Osaka and Going to a New School Itsuki decided to leave Osaka because it too many negative memories. Besides, she wanted to move on in her life. Aisuruto understood this and gave a hug to wish Itsuki well. Itsuki took a train to Yumehara Town and attended Clover Academy, wearing her old school uniform and she was given a smock to wear over it until they could make a uniform for her size. Some of the other kids gave her a hard time because they judged her. But Bunny, Tensaimi, and Bunny's childhood friend Lapis helped her settle in. Eventually, she wore the Clover Academy uniform now that they found her size. Itsuki managed to make some new friends and she lives in a house by herself, living off of her parents' inheritance she bought with her and the money she makes at the cosplay cafe she works at with Bunny and Amaimomo. A Cure Fearing her Powers Itsuki left a martial arts class. She was going home to change back into her regular clothes when she saw a gang of Form-Changers. She used her martial arts skills to fight off the Form-Changers and even zapped them a few times. But she was exhausted and the Form-Changers were going to finish her off but Cure Moonbeam, Cure River, and Cure Flare came to help her. But they were getting weak and needed some help, so a talking cat named Twilight, seeing the sparks of electricity, tossed her a pen, told her that she was Cure Timber, and told her to say "Pretty Cure! Timber Power, Make Up!" Itsuki did and transformed. She was fearful of her new powers, but with some encouragement from Twilight, Bunny, Tensai, and Hono, she controlled her powers and defeated the monsters. Cure Timber The strong timber that remains standing, Cure Timber! 立ったまま強い木材は、キュアティンバー！ Tatta mama tsuyoi mokuzai wa, Kyua Tinbā! Cure Timber is Itsuki's alter ego. She is beside Bunny, Tensai, and Hono in battle. She is the strongest Cure. So she is often used as a heavyweight by the other Cures. Itsuki can fight and endure more hits than the other Cures. Attacks Static Electricity is Cure Timber's regular attack. It can be used transformed or untransformed. The attack's name can be called out or not. It can be caused when she gets static eletricity on her and can be used with intent or without. Cure Timber sparks with eletricity, points with her two index fingers, and shouts "Static Electricity, go!" Then the sparks go to the target and shock them. Oak Leaf Flurry is Cure Timber's purification attack when fighting a Form-Changer alone. She shouts "Pretty Cure!" Then a bunch of green glowing leaves float above her. After that, she shouts "Oak Leaf Flurry!" Then the leaves fly towards the target and purifies the Form-Changer. When used against Tamashi, Zo-chan, Nin, or the generals, it only stuns them. She sometimes uses her Purification Stick, the Electricity and Plant Nunchucks, to perform the attack. To perform the attack, she makes the nunchucks bump into each other. Then she shouts the attack name and a flurry of leaves attack the enemy. Timber Stormy Thunder is Cure Timber's finishing attack when fighting the generals. She uses her Eletricity and Plant Nunchucks to do the attack by holding it out and shouting an incantation "Rolling thunder, hear my cry! I call upon your power!" Then she shouts "Pretty Cure! Timber..." She holds the peace sign and thunder lands on it. At first, she gets startled by it but then she just flinches afterwards. Then she uses the nunchucks to twirl the thunder on the Eletricity Rod and she shouts "Stormy Thunder!"''Then thunder strikes down on the enemy. The updated version of the attack is '''Timber Stormy Thunder Lightning'. She does the same thing like with Stormy Thunder '''only that lightning is including in the attack. Both attacks can be used to purify Form-Changers. '''Electricity Plant Nunchucks Attack is Cure Timber's attack. She uses her Purification Stick, the Electricity and Plant Nunchucks, to perform the attack. She holds the nunchucks out and shouts an incantation "The beauty of plants and the raging storm of determination in a young child's heart, take this!" Then she shouts "Pretty Cure!" ''Afterwards, she shouts ''"Eletricity Plant..." ''Electricity and leaves come out from both sides then she shouts ''"Nunchucks Attack!" She hits the target with the nunchucks leaving a cursive capital C and cursive capital T (the C and T are for Cure Timber), purifying the Form-Changer. Pretty Cure Double Energy Attack is the duo purification attack. Cure Timber performs with another cure when fighting a Form-Changer with more than one Cure. The Cures raise their Purification Sticks until they glow then, aiming at a Form-Changer, shout "Pretty Cure Double Energy Attack!" The attack leaves a streak of colors in its wake. The "double" part of the name and phrase can change to "triple", to "quadruple", to "quintuple", depending on how many Cures perform the attack. Pretty Cure Senshi Attack Power is the Caped Pretty Cure purification attack. A yellow orb appears then Cure Lovely tosses it to Cure Timber causing a green orb to stick to the yellow orb, both saying "Pretty Cure!" who tosses it to Cure Flare causing a red orb to stick to the green orb both saying "Senshi...!", who tosses it to Cure River causing a blue orb to stick to the red orb both saying "Attack...!" ''Then tosses it to Cure Moonbeam causing a pink orb to stick to the blue orb and all of the Cures shout in unison ''"Power!" The five colored orbs fly towards the target, leaving a colored streak in its wake, and hits the enemy. Cure Caped Timber "The hope that rides on the wind! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure, Caped Form!" 風に乗ることを願っています！ セーラー戦士プリキュア、ケープフォーム！ Kaze ni noru koto o negatte imasu! Sērā Senshi' Purikyua,'' Kēpu Fōmu! 'Cure Caped Timber '''is the upgrade Cure Timber gets after defeating her Shadowed Cape Cure self and transforms by shouting '"Change! Pretty Cure, Cape On!" 'When undergoing this upgrade, her Cure outfit changes to a dark green top with a dark green sailor collar and dark green bow, a short dark green skirt with dark green shorts underneath, dark green shoes similar to Cure Diamond's, green gloves similar to Sailor Jupiter's, dark green lightning stud earrings, a dark green choker similar to Sailor Jupiter's, and a dark green cape. Her hair becomes wavier and gains a dark green bow on her ponytail. Items 'Transformation Power Pen is the item that Itsuki uses to transform into Cure Timber. She transforms by shouting "Pretty Cure! Timber Power, Make Up!" Purification Stick is the item that each Cure uses for purification attacks. Since each stick is a different color and design, Cure Timber owns nunchucks, one is light blue with a lightning bolt on it and the other is light green with a dark green leaf emblem on it. Character Songs Itsuki has two songs by her voice actress. She has duets with Bunny, Tensai, Hono, and Momo's voice actresses. She also has a group song with all of the Cures. The solo songs (sung by Asami Tano) are: *Aisu-han, My Onee-chan and Babysitter *From Gang Leader to Lover of Cute Things (No Longer Itsuke, but Itsuki) The solo songs (sung by Junko Takeuchi) are: *My Other Side *~SURPRISE!~ *Prankster~ *Cape On! The duets are: *The Moon and the Timber (with Bunny Gekkono's voice actress) *Forest on a Rainy Day (with Tensami Aquano's voice actress) *Oak Revolution (with Hono Akano's voice actress) *A Strong Heart~ (With Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano's voice actress) The group song is: *Futari wa Sailor Suit Pretty Cure! (with Bunny, Tensai, Hono,and Momo's voice actresses) The songs that Bunny, Itsuki, Momo, and Daisy perform when working at the Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe are: *Hare Hare Yukai (different versions: Bunny solo, Itsuki solo, Momo solo, Daisy solo, Bunny, Itsuki, Momo, and Daisy duo, trio, and group versions)--also the ending to Let's Mirage! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. * Ikuyo! Mirage Lucky Style (different versions: Bunny, Itsuki, Momo, and Daisy solo, duo, trio, and group versions)--also the opening to Let's Mirage! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. Nicknames Throughout the series, the girls, and other characters have put different nicknames for Itsuki. *'Suki-chan' is the nickname that Itsuki's friends use for her. *'Itsukin' is the nickname that Tensaimi first used for Istuki before reverting to "Suki-chan." *'Itsuke-han' is the nickname that was used by the sukeban gang members. *'Suke-chan' is the nickname that her friends in the girl gang used. *'Strong Girl' is the nickname that minor charcters use for Itsuki. *'Itsuki-oneechan' is the nickname that younger characters, such as Tanaka Gekkono and Rinry Minako, use for Itsuki. Relationships Twilight- Itsuki and Twilight get along very well. The mascot was impressed by her strength. She encouraged Itsuki to not be afraid of her powers. Itsuki always points out that Twilight is a tsundere, much to the mascot's embarrassment and dismay. Bunny Gekkono- Itsuki helped Bunny stand to a group of mean boys who were bullying her. She found the girl to be cute. Then Itsuki cooked Bunny some omelet rice, which was surprising. She bought her new friend some cute clothes from Kawaii Paradise. Bunny encouraged Itsuki to not be scared of her powers. Bunny calls Itsuki, "Suki-chan". Tensaimi Aquano- Tensaimi helped Itsuki settle into her new school Clover Academy. She even offered her help with her studies. Itsuki was so impressed with Tensai's knowledge that she calls her "Tensai-wiki". Hono Akano- Hono was the one that went to Itsuki for help. Since they are both good at cooking, they often exchange recipes on bread and rice cakes. They are good friends and get along with each other despite their short tempers. Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano -Itsuki and her friends watched Amaimomo's performance on TV at Bunny's house. They were excited about Moekko-chan's singing. Itsuki and Bunny were especially excited to get Meokko-chan's autograph in person because they thought that she was so cute and moe; Itsuki called her "The Princess of Moe and Cuteness" and Bunny agreed. Then Itsuki and her friends watched Moekko-chan's next concert live and in person. They all called her Momo-chan when they came over to her house. Itsuki became closer to Momo when she became a Pretty Cure. Itsuki's parents- Her parents loved her and made sure she had the best of everything. Itsuki's mother and father entrusted her with their inheritance should something happen to them. They left her in the care of her babysitter while they went out to watch the movie Airplane; they died when a chemical toilet fell out of an airplane and killed both of them. Aisuruto Itoshi- Aisuruto was Itsuki's babysitter. She was the one who took care of her when her parents had died. Itsuki loved her babysitter so much and thought that she was cool. Itsuki called her Aisu-han at first because her name was too long, but then eventually called her Onee-chan because she saw her babysitter as a older sister rather than a babysitter. Former Two-Face gang members- Itsuki was friends with them and hung out with them. But when they attacked Kansai Middle School, she was no longer friends with them. Itsuki was friends only with the former members who have changed and still refused to be friends with the ones who have not changed. Etymology Oak-'' In this case, oak has the same meaning in Japanese and in English. ''Itsuki-'' Itsuki means timber trees which fits the theme of her Cure and Princess forms, Cure Timber and Princess Greenery respectively. So her name means "Timber Oak Trees". ''Cure Timber-'' It's a pun on her civilian name Itsuki Oak. Trivia *Itsuki's voice actor is Asami Tano who also voices Cure Sunny from ''Smile Pretty Cure and her work outfit is of Cure Sunny. *Itsuki's other voice actor is Junko Takeuchi when she cross-dresses as a boy to prank someone and when she is Cure Caped Timber who also voices Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo), Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto, and Kuromi from Onegai My Melody. *''Onegai My Melody'' is Itsuki's favorite TV show and Kuromi is her favorite character from that show. In fact, she has a shirt that has Kuromi on it. *Her other favorite TV shows are Stardust Witch Meruru, Oreimo, Hello Kitty, and Lucky Star. *She is the first and only Cure in Sailor Suit to be raised by their babysitter. *Itsuki is the second cure to work at a cafe. The first and third cures are Bunny and Amaimomo respectively. *She has a stuffed cat doll named Konekonya, or Kone-chan for short. The others call the doll Nya-chan. *Itsuki has a crush on Nin, being the first cure to be in love with an anti-villian. *Itsuki Oak is the first cure to have character songs that are emotional. *She is also the first Cure to have songs about her "other side". *Itsuki is the only Sailor Suit Cure to not have gone to Yumehara Academy due to living in Osaka. *Itsuki has posters of Onegai My Melody, Stardust Witch Meruru, Oreimo, Hello Kitty, and Lucky Star in her room. She also has a poster of Smile Pretty Cure given to her by Bunny. *She has the longest skirt in her Cure form of all the Cures. *Itsuki's incantation of Timber Stormy Thunder references a book called Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry written by Mildred D. Taylor which is also a sequel to Song of the Trees that is written by the same author. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Females Category:Green Cures Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Wonder